1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a data transmission system that transmits arbitrary data via a touch panel capable of detecting vibrations. The present invention further pertains to a touch panel apparatus that detects the arbitrary data via the touch panel capable of detecting the vibrations, and also to a data transmission method of transmitting the arbitrary data via the touch panel capable of detecting the vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known conventional touch panels are of a resistive film type which detect a touch position corresponding to a voltage level induced upon a contact between two resistive films, and of an electrostatic capacity type which detect the touch position corresponding to a change in an electrostatic capacity between a fingertip and a conductive film. Further, the following Patent documents disclose a variety of technologies, each using a touch panel capable of detecting vibrations.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H02-143316 describes an apparatus configured to input a coordinate by inputting a vibration of a pen to a touch sensor. According to such an apparatus, the specified coordinate is inputted to the apparatus.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2876630 describes an apparatus configured to recognize a command not only by inputting the coordinate in a way that inputs the vibration of the pen to the touch sensor but also by determining whether the vibration is caused or not. According to such an apparatus, the specified command is recognized by the apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-11763 describes an apparatus configured to recognize a command, based on which vibration sensor an impact is inputted to by providing the vibration sensors at different portions.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-174650 describes an apparatus configured to input data corresponding to a frictional vibration generated from a rugged pattern by providing the rugged pattern on the surface. Such an apparatus is configured to input the specified data corresponding to the specified rugged pattern.